The Battle Of Immortality
by IheartMalik
Summary: Two new strangers come to town with an evil agenda of their own.They can't be trusted, or can they? The Mystic Falls Gang will protect the ones they love and so will the originals. But what will happen when two original brothers go out of the way and fall in love with the one they shouldn't? Elijah/OC/Kol
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is set after episode 3x13. I'm not going to be emphasizing much on Esther trying to kill her kids. There's a completely new villain in town out to get them all. For convenience sake, Finn and Esther leave soon after getting out of their coffins.**

**Thanks for reading. Please do review :D**

* * *

Alaric Saltzman, Sheriff Forbes, Carol Lockwood and the rest of the founding council sat in the Mayor's office in the Lockwood Mansion discussing about the latest vampire threat in Mystic Falls. Hearing a knock on the door, Carol went to see who it was.

"Henry, Gabrielle nice to see you. Please come on in."

The two visitors followed Carol into the office.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to our newest members of the council, Henry and his sister, Gabrielle."

Carol gestured them to take a seat next to her and they continued with the meeting.

"Are you from a founding family?" Alaric asked Gabrielle.

"We're new in town." She replied coldly.

After the meeting, Alaric caught up with Sheriff Forbes and asked about the new members.

"How are they on the council? They aren't from founding families."

"Well, they're Carol's friends and she believes that they can help protect the town from vampires." She replied. "You look suspicious. Why?" She asked after seeing a confused look on Alaric's face.

"There is something… I don't know, put off about them? It doesn't feel right." He told her.

"What is it?" She asked, concerned.

"I get this strange vibe from them." He replied.

"They're new here. Give them some time to fit in." she patted on his shoulder. He nodded and left.

* * *

"Hey Ric, how did the meeting go?" Jeremy asked as Alaric walked in.

"Good, although I don't approve of the new members." He replied, taking a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Which new members?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Some brother-sister duo. They're supposedly Carol Lockwood's friends who can help protect the town from the supernatural. But I think there is more to them than what meets the eye." Alaric replied.

"You mean they're up to no good?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm being a little Judgy." Alaric said. "Where is Elena?" he changed the topic.

"Where else will she be?" Jeremy replied flatly.

"Salvatore Boarding house?" Alaric asked. Jeremy nodded. "I thought so." He said a matter-of-factly.

* * *

At the boarding house,

"What was in the coffin Bonnie?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"I don't know." She replied.

"What do you know, Bonnie Bennett?" Damon asked her sarcastically.

"I do know how to kill you." She stood up, looking Damon right in the eye.

"Guys, calm down. Fighting isn't going to help anyone." Stefan pushed them away. "Whatever was in that coffin is gone."

"I guess it's getting late." Elena got up, pulling Bonnie with her, "We have to go home, now." She dragged Bonnie out of the house.

"Bonnie, I know you're upset but…" Elena started as they got in the car.

"But what Elena? Please don't try to defend Damon again." Bonnie retorted.

"I'm not defending. I'm just trying to say that that's who Damon is. There is no point in picking a fight with him. He has a temper." Elena tried to calm her down.

"You're not helping Elena." Bonnie said as her house came. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Elena nodded slightly and left. She took a deep breath and sighed. Nothing went good today.

She pulled over her house and walked slowly and lazily. She was in no mood to rush home. She wasn't scared of Klaus, Rebekah or any other supernatural element out to get her. Right now she was a teenager walking home after a really bad day, ready to spill the beans to her family of her awful day. She rang the doorbell once, twice, three times before Alaric answered it.

"Hey Ric." She said softly, walking inside.

But what she didn't know that there was something lurking in the dark waiting to get her when the time was right.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look who's here. Damon Salvatore." Chirped Carol Lockwood on seeing Damon at the bar.

"Well, if you ever need to find me you know where to look." Damon smirked.

"Is everything all right at home? You pulled out of the previous founder's meeting due to personal reasons." Carol said.

"I did?" Damon asked absent-mindedly. She looked at him, surprised. "Yeah, I did." He said. "So, what did I miss?"

"We have got two new members on board the council. They have experience in these sorts of things. You understand what I mean, don't you?" She asked him.

"Of course, I do. So, when do I get to meet them?" He asked.

"I'm going to be meeting them here right now. Would you like to join us?" She told him.

"Sure." He replied.

They sat down and waited for the rest to join them. Damon looked around the grill and saw two people walk through the doors. _I haven't seen them before. They might be the new members. _He thought to himself. The duo walked themselves over to their table and seated themselves. After all the niceties and introductions, they got down to business.

"3 bodies were found." Carol started. "All drained of blood."

'When did this happen?" Damon asked surprised.

"Yesterday." She said sadly.

"So, what's the problem?" Gabrielle asked.

"We have the founder's party coming up. If there's a vampire or vampires on the loose, I might have to call it off." Carol said, concerned.

"Carry on with the party, Carol. We'll solve the problem." Henry assured her.

"Will you take such a big responsibility on yourselves?" Carol asked.

"Don't worry about us. We'll manage." Gabrielle replied.

"Maybe I can help?" Damon volunteered.

"We like to work alone." Henry retorted.

_Rude. _Damon thought. "So be it."

* * *

Damon slammed the door as he entered his house.

"Rough day?" Stefan asked.

Damon growled.

"What happened?" Stefan lifted his head from the book he was reading.

"Those new council members- rude." Damon poured himself a glass of scotch.

"So I assume you got a taste of your own medicine." Stefan grinned at him.

"Look at you, all funny and filled with humor." Damon said sarcastically.

"Okay. I'm serious. What happened?" Stefan asked.

"3 bodies were found, all drained of blood. Are you back on Ripper mode?" Damon asked.

"No." Stefan said a matter-of-factly.

"Then it must be the Originals. Damn, they're creating trouble for us." Damon said.

"I don't think it was the Originals. After all that's happened, I don't think Klaus wants to draw any attention to himself or his family." Stefan told him. "What if it was some new vampire in town?"

"I don't know, haven't seen any." Damon replied.

"What about the new council members?" Stefan said suspiciously.

"You mean Henry and Gabrielle? You know, come to think of it all these killings started only after they came." Damon said. "Carol told the wrong people to protect the town." He smirked.

"We're not sure, Damon. We could be wrong. Don't do anything stupid." Stefan warned him.

"Don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior." He grinned.

* * *

"Hello, Elena." Damon said as Elena opened her door.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked him.

"Relax; I'm here to see Ric." Damon replied.

Elena opened the door wide open and let him in.

"What's he doing here?" Alaric asked, a little irritated.

"Just to discuss a couple of things." Damon replied.

"What do you want?" Alaric asked.

"I want to talk about Henry and Gabrielle. You know them, don't you? The brother with a rude demeanor and the mysterious but hot sister? He asked Alaric.

"Who are they?" asked Elena.

"They're on the council. What about them, Damon?" Alaric first looked at Elena and then at Damon.

"Haven't you noticed that the killings started only after they came to town?" Damon asked him. Alaric nodded. "I suspect them to be Vampires."

"Are you sure?" Alaric asked.

"No, I'm not. But we have to find out because if they are we have to get rid of them." Damon said.

"When are we going to do that?" Alaric asked.

"At the founder's party." Damon said.

"I'm guessing you have a plan." Alaric said.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Damon smiled evilly.

* * *

Couple of weeks later, the day of the founder's party finally arrived. Everyone one was there. Including the Originals.

"What's the plan, Damon?" Alaric asked.

"Simple. I'll spike their drinks with Vervain and soon we'll find out the truth." Damon said proudly.

"I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want any trouble." Alaric said.

"Don't worry. It'll be a piece of cake." Damon replied.

Guests started arriving in great numbers. Elena came along with Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler. Even Matt came along with a date. At last, Henry came along with Gabrielle. Seeing them, Damon went up to the bar and ordered two drinks. Then, without anyone looking he opened a vial containing vervain and dropped the contents in the two glasses. He called a waiter, gave him the drinks and gestured towards them. The waiter nodded and left.

"Looks like Elijah is enchanted." Rebekah told Kol, pointing towards Elijah.

"Why do you say that?" Kol asked her.

"He's been staring at that one girl ever since she arrived." Rebekah replied, pointing towards Gabrielle as she took her drink.

"She's definitely a looker." Kol remarked.

He walked over to Elijah and said "Ask her to dance."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"If you don't, I will." Kol smirked.

Elijah glared at him.

"I'll take that as yes." Kol smiled and started walking towards her.

"If you don't mind, can I steal you away from your date for a dance?" Kol tried to charm Gabrielle.

"Of course." She replied, handing her glass to the waiter and walked off with Kol.

"I don't think your date likes me dancing with you." Kol told Gabrielle while glancing at Henry.

"He has no right to be jealous. It's not like I'm his girlfriend." She said with a smile. "I'm his sister."

"Well then he wouldn't mind if I borrow you for this evening." Kol flirted.

"Well he might not mind but I'm not that easy to get." She whispered in his ear as the music stopped. "Thank you for the dance." She thanked him and walked away.

Kol smirked as he went back to his siblings. _We'll meet again, love. I assure you that. _Hethought to himself.

* * *

Damon stared intently at Henry, waiting for Henry to drink. Half of his plan had already failed as Gabrielle gave up her drink before she took a sip.

Henry brought the glass up to his mouth and just as he was about to take a sip, he stopped. Bringing the glass closer to his nose he smelt its contents and let out a low growl. He looked around to see anything suspicious and his eyes wandered on Damon. Immediately, Damon turned his glance elsewhere. After a moment, Damon looked back at Henry only to find him walking away. He followed Henry around the house until Henry went out of the door leading to the garden. With his hand on the door knob, Damon turned it slowly; ready to defend himself if he was attacked. But when the door opened it lead to nothing but endless miles of greenery and no Henry. After a futile search Damon concluded that Henry must have left. Sighing he walked back to the party.

"How did it go?" Alaric saw Damon walking towards him.

"The plan failed- Miserably. Neither one of them drank it." Damon growled.

"So where are they now?" Alaric asked.

"Henry just sort of… disappeared but I guess Gabrielle is still around." Damon replied.

"Well we better keep an eye on her." Alaric suggested.

"You got that right." Damon approved.

Meanwhile-

_I've done my part. Now it's your turn._

A text from Henry lit her phone. Gabrielle smiled. Things were ready to go the way they were planned.

"You must be Elena Gilbert." She said, walking up to Elena. "Alaric told me quite a lot about you."

"I've heard of you as well. Ric mentioned about you." Elena smiled.

"Would you like to accompany me outside? I've heard a lot about the Lockwood estate but no one's shown me around." She asked Elena politely.

"Umm…" Elena looked around, desperate to find Damon or Stefan. She wasn't sure if she could trust Gabrielle given all the allegations Damon put on her. She looked at Gabrielle intently, trying to see if there was something about her that would give her away, something that would show that she was a vampire, but there was nothing. "Okay." Elena replied hesitantly.

They went out to the garden and started walking towards the pond. Neither of them said anything. Elena studied Gabrielle from head to toe; there was nothing suspicious about her. Gabrielle was just excitedly looking around the estate. Elena felt that she could let her guard down. _Damon always jumps to conclusions._ She thought to herself. She let out a low chuckle. They stood by the pond, looking at their reflections.

"When I was young, my mother used to take me and Henry to a pond just like this one. We used to splash into the water and play." Gabrielle smiled, reminiscing of her childhood.

"That's sweet." Elena returned her smile.

"It was." Gabrielle looked at Elena apologetically. Suddenly, Elena felt a sharp pain throbbing in her head. She fell on the ground, writhing in pain. Moments later, Elena lay still on the ground. Silence enveloped the area. The only sounds were those of Elena and Gabrielle breathing.

"I've done what I have to, Henry." Gabrielle muttered under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour past midnight. And still no sign of Elena.

"Where is she?" Jeremy asked for the billionth time.

"I checked everywhere. I couldn't find her" Stefan told him.

"Could Klaus have taken her?" Alaric asked.

"No, it wasn't me." Klaus said as he walked through the door with Elijah. "We have to find her."

"Since when do you care for her?" Jeremy asked Klaus, glaring at him.

"You know I wouldn't harm her." Klaus retorted.

"Hybrids." Damon said a matter-of-factly.

"We can get Bonnie to do a spell." Elijah suggested.

"Already ahead of you on that. She's on her way." Damon told him.

At the same time, Bonnie entered with her grimore.

"Oh, perfect timing. We were just talking about you, love." Klaus commented.

"Let's get started." Bonnie spread out a map and began preparing for the spell.

After half an hour-

"What's taking so long?" Damon asked impatiently.

"A witch. She's powerful and fighting me." Bonnie replied, sighing.

"There has to be something you can do." Stefan told her.

"I might be able to break the magic but only for a minute or so. We won't be able to find the exact location of Elena." Bonnie said, looking at Stefan.

"Do it." Jeremy stepped up front.

"Okay." Bonnie replied. She started chanting words in Latin and all the candles in the room lit up in a massive flame. Blood dripped drop-by-drop off Bonnie's nose. The blood on the map started moving towards Charlottesville and stopped on the city. "There." She pointed.

"Charlottesville? Can you give us a more exact location?" Stefan asked her.

"No. This is as far as I can get." She replied.

"Alright. We'll leave now. Jeremy help Bonnie." Stefan picked up his car keys and rushed out with Damon.

"We're coming with you." Klaus told them as they walked to their car.

"What? No." Damon retorted.

"You will need the extra help." Elijah told Damon.

"Fine. Let's go." Stefan agreed.

* * *

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. The sharp pain was gone but Elena still felt a bit drowsy. She tried to get up but her hands and legs were tied to the chair. She was locked up in a dark and dingy room with only one candle on the table lighting up the room. Next to the candle were a couple of syringes with a liquid filled in it, drugs.

"Kidnapping in a dress, not an easy job. It's good I got spare clothes." Gabrielle remarked as she walked into the room.

"Why did you do this to me?" Elena asked her.

"Oh, good you're up. Maybe we'll be ahead of schedule." Gabrielle took a seat next to her.

"You didn't answer my question. What do you want from me?" Elena tried to break free.

"I want you to be alive. Be human. That's all I want." Gabrielle answered her.

"Then why take me away?" Elena questioned her.

"What else was I supposed to do? Leave you with the Salvatores? Or how about that freaky hybrid?" Gabrielle countered.

"Huh?" Elena tried to decipher what she meant.

"That's the burden you have to carry when you're the doppelganger. Okay, I'll tell you the plan. In a couple of hours, we'll leave town. You can live the life you always wanted to live. You'll marry a human, have a family and live a happy life. Only one glitch though, you can't contact anyone from your former life." Gabrielle told her.

Before Elena could say anything, Gabrielle's phone started buzzing.

"Ssh. Don't make a sound." She told Elena sternly.

She answered the call and said

"Good you called, brother. I was beginning to think that you forgot me."

"Did you do as per plan?" Henry asked.

"Fine, let's just get to business. Yes, Elena is dead." She told Henry.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked her.

"I have no reason to lie." She replied.

"Very well, then. I'll be in Mystic Falls in a few days." He told her.

"And what about your posse of vampires?" She asked him.

"They're getting ready. In a few days I'll bring them to Mystic Falls and then this town will wiped out from the face of the earth." He replied.

"Don't you think your being harsh on this town?" She asked him, looking at Elena.

"This town may be small but it knows too much. It's better to destroy it. The truth will die with it." He snickered.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She hung up on him.

"Why did you lie?" Elena asked her.

"It's none of your business." Gabrielle told her.

"It is, it's about my life." Elena argued with her.

"You're going to be safe." Gabrielle assured her.

"What about my family and friends? What about them?" Elena yelled at her.

"I'll see what I can do." Gabrielle told her.

"No, I want to know that they are going to be safe." Elena told her.

"Look, I'll try my best to ensure that nothing happens to them. But my first priority is you." Gabrielle said. "You don't know what's coming for you. It's something much more bigger than you can ever imagine. And no one can help you. Not your family, not your friends, not even the Originals can do anything." Gabrielle looked Elena in the eye. "No more discussions. Do you understand me?"

Elena nodded.

"Good." Gabrielle said. She walked towards the window, peeping out. She saw a car parked out of the building with the Salvatores in it rushing out.

"Your boyfriends have an impeccable timing." Gabrielle smirked.

She went out of the room, and stood in the ruins of the living room, waiting for them to come.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." She counted down with Damon and Stefan barging in on the last count.

"Gabrielle!" Damon said in disbelief.

"Hello Damon. Stefan." She smiled back.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She's fine. I've taken good care of her." She told him.

Damon rushed at her, grabbing her neck and pinning her against a wall. But he let go of her as quickly as he caught her. He fell down on the ground, a sharp pain stinging his head. Stefan fell down in the same fashion, screaming.

"This is how it's going to go. There are two ways; the easy way or the hard way." She grinned at them. "First the easy way; you both leave and I'll spare your life. Second the hard way; you don't leave and I torture you to death. So, what's it going to be, boys?" She asked them.

From inside the room, Elena could see both Stefan and Damon down on the ground, crying in pain. She had to do something to save them. She looked around the room to find something that would help her break free. But all there was was the candle on the table. Thinking quickly, she moved towards the table and kicked it, making the candle fall down in the process. The candle lit the chair on fire. She knew this was a big risk she was taking but she also knew that if she was really important, Gabrielle would come to save her. And she did. Gabrielle ran towards Elena and started putting the fire off. Taking this as his cue, Damon caught Gabrielle from behind and gave her a sharp blow on her neck which made her pass out. Stefan, in the meantime, was putting out the fire.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked Elena, frantically running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm fine." She replied, panting.

She looked at Gabrielle and then Damon.

"Damon, is she dead?" Elena panicked.

"I hope so." He replied casually.

"Why did you kill her?" Elena yelled at him.

"What was I supposed to do? She tried to kill me too." Damon defended himself.

In all the chaos, Stefan went up to Gabrielle and tried to feel her pulse.

"She's alive." He announced.

"Phew." Elena took a sigh of relief.

"Why do you want her alive in the first place?" Damon asked her, surprised.

"She knows something which we don't know. We have to keep her alive." Elena told him sternly.

"Fine. I'll let Klaus know that you're okay." He said, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Where am I?" Gabrielle mumbled as she woke up.

"You're in my house. In my basement." Damon replied.

Seeing Damon, she moved two steps back. She was tired; she wasn't up to her full potential. Damon had the upper hand at the moment.

"What happened? Ran out of your fancy tricks?" Damon mocked her.

She said nothing.

"Okay here's how things will go." He said, holding a stake in his hand. "There are two ways we can go about with, the easy way or the hard way. The easy way; you tell me the truth and I'll kill you swiftly, no pain. The hard way; you don't tell me the truth and you'll die a slow, painful death. So, which one is it going to be?" He smirked.

She just continued to glare at him.

"Okay." He replied. He took the stake and jabbed it on her thigh.

She let out a blood-curling scream.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan appeared almost immediately and pulled the stake out. He then bit onto his wrist and fed her his blood to heal her.

"Now that you know how things are going to work, how about the truth?" Damon asked her.

She looked at him in one long stare and then took a long, deep breath.

"Fine, I'll tell the truth." She gave in.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"But first, where's Elena?" Gabrielle asked Stefan.

"Oh, she's fine." Damon replied.

"The truth only concerns with Elena." She retorted.

"If we have to protect Elena, we need to know as well." Stefan told her.

"Fine." She stood up. "Take me to her."

Damon led the way to the living room. The moment Gabrielle stepped in, everyone in the room turned to face her. She strode casually to the centre of the room and took a seat.

"Okay. Ask me whatever you want." She said.

"How are you so powerful?" Bonnie asked her.

"It's a long story, Bonnie." She replied.

"I'm sure we can catch up." Elijah told her. She smirked at him.

"Does the name Jacques Jean-Pierre ring a bell?" She asked Klaus.

"What about him?" Klaus said in recognition.

"He was my father." She answered.

"That's impossible. He was a vampire." Klaus told her.

"It's possible, if you have a witch as your wife." She replied.

"What happened?" Elijah asked her.

"It all goes back to 1490, Marseille, France." She started. "My parents met each other and fell in love which is weird considering that they were mortal enemies but their love for each other was stronger. Couple of years into their marriage, my mother decided that she wanted a family. But it was impossible considering my father was a vampire. So, she cast a spell that would allow her to conceive children with my father. And the main ingredient to that spell was the Petrova Doppelganger's blood."

"And the doppelganger at that time was…" Damon started.

"Katerina." Elijah finished.

"Who was a vampire by then." Gabrielle added.

"But her blood would have been useless." Klaus pointed out.

"For your curse, yes. But even as a vampire, the doppelganger's blood retains its magical properties. Your curse was bonded with the human doppelganger's blood so you required the human doppelganger to break it." She clarified.

"When she fled from England to Bulgaria, Klaus called my father to help find her. After Klaus left, killing her family, he left a group of his men to look for Katerina if she came back and my father was one of those men. He found her loitering around her home and decided to take her with him." Gabrielle said.

"But he never intended to take her to Klaus, did he?" Stefan asked.

"No. He brought her home and kept her till my mother performed the spell. But she was suspicious. Soon she confronted my parents and found out the reason why they brought her there. And so they struck a deal, in return for her blood, my father would not let Klaus know of her location. Once the spell was performed, my mother handed her a lapis lazuli necklace so that she could escape from Klaus. And then they never heard from her again. Finally, in the spring of 1493, my mother bore two children, Henry and me. We were human to begin with and everything went well for the next 20 years." She stopped.

"And then?" Elena asked.

"My mother noticed that we stopped aging. Also, we had senses that were a heightened for a human but not as much as a vampire. My mother checked the spell and realized what had happened. Katerina's vampire blood had an effect on us. We became part-vampire, part-human because of which we're also immortal." Gabrielle explained.

"So, is Henry a warlock?" Jeremy asked.

"He was a warlock. Now he's a vampire." Gabrielle corrected.

"How come?" Damon asked.

"When we die as a human, our vampire side comes out. And because we were created directly from the Petrova blood, when we turn we become stronger than the Original vampires. Henry died in 1918 from Spanish Influenza and he completed his transition into a vampire." Gabrielle told him.

"Why is he after Elena?" Klaus finally spoke.

"Because Elena can kill him." She told them.

"How?" The words barely came out of Elena's mouth.

"Because since the vampire doppelganger created us, only the human doppelganger can kill us." She replied. "But before that, I'll have to cast a spell on you that will protect you as well as give you the power to kill Henry."

"And you're ready to kill your brother?" Elijah asked.

"Didn't you also want to kill Klaus at one point?" She countered, looking at Klaus." My brother has killed many innocent people and he has to pay."

"And being a witch you can't help but maintain the 'balance of nature'? Klaus remarked.

"That's not the only reason. Henry killed our father." She said in a low voice.

"You want revenge?" Bonnie asked.

"After he turned, he was no longer the brother I knew and grew up with. He changed. He became someone different, someone evil. My father tried to get him back to his old self but that just enraged Henry and he killed our father out of spite. He had no right to. So, yes. I want revenge." She answered in a soft voice, memories of that night coming back to her.

"_Henry, no!" She yelled as she saw him tear her father's heart out of his chest. She ran to her father's now lifeless body and fell down, weeping. She then looked up at her brother, full in spite, and saw him play a small, mischievous smile on his lips. No, this wasn't the Henry she knew, he had died in 1918. This was a heartless, self-centered, ambitious Henry who only cared for himself and no one else. A man like this could never be reformed._

"_Why did you do that?" She questioned him, determined yet careful. She didn't want to anger him more than he already was._

"_The old man was yapping rubbish. I wanted him to shut up." He replied, arrogantly._

"_Mind your tongue, he was our father. He ought to be talked of more respectfully." She glared at him. How his words made her blood boil in anger. The arrogant scoundrel needed to be taught a lesson. She would have killed him then and there but she knew she couldn't. Even if she weakened him to his death, only the doppelganger could finish the job. She had lost enough. She couldn't lose anything anymore. Picking a fight with Henry wasn't of any use. She had to plan and beat Henry in his own game. But it all required time._

"_Maybe if father would just leave me to be, he would have lived to see tomorrow." Henry tried to show pity in his words but it was of no use. His false veil of empathy was exposed._

"_He wanted you to go on the right track. He only wanted the good for you." She tried to reason with him. She had the highest respect for her father and wanted to preserve his last memories in the respect he deserved. But talking to Henry was always pointless. Henry walked out of the room and signaled one of his servants to take the body. They dragged her father's corpse out of the room as she sat and watched. She would have definitely intervened and cremated her father ceremoniously but no one ever defies Henry's orders. Those who do face his wrath. And she was no exception._

"This spell you're talking about, are you sure you can do it?" Elijah's words snapped her back into reality. His words showed concern in them. But why was this Original concerned for her? His eyes bored into hers, trying to read the mystery behind it. But she was good at covering it. She had been doing it for years.

"I've been a witch for more than 500 years. Give me some credit." She replied.

"And when exactly do you want to perform the spell?" Stefan asked.

"Henry has gone out of town for a few days. I don't know when he'll be back so it's better we perform the spell as early as possible. Probably tomorrow." Gabrielle responded.

"But where?" Jeremy spoke up.

"The witch burial ground is the perfect spot for the spell." Bonnie suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Maybe you and I could visit it later today." Gabrielle looked at Bonnie.

"Alright, so it's decided. We'll be there tomorrow." Klaus added.

"I'm perfectly capable to do the spell on my own." Gabrielle retorted.

"I just want to make sure you don't trick us, witch." Klaus smirked.

"Bonnie, could I have a word with you?" Gabrielle completely ignored Klaus' remark.

Bonnie nodded.

"In private?" she added. She gestured Bonnie to head outside with her. Once outside, they walked a couple of miles till they were sure that no one could hear them.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms.

"I need your help." Gabrielle told her.

"What can I do?" Bonnie said.

"During the spell, some things may happen, things that may not be approved by certain people." Gabrielle answered.

"And by certain people you mean?" Bonnie started.

"The Salvatores. What I want you to do are to trust me and make sure that no one, absolutely no one, interrupts me during the spell. You have to do whatever it takes to stop them." Gabrielle replied.

"Fine, I'll do it." Bonnie agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day-

Elena stared out of the window and sighed. Problems seemed to be a part of her life. No matter how much she tried, they just kept coming back. And each new problem seemed to be bigger than the other. At times like this she wished she had died along with her parents in the car crash. She didn't regret her existence but her existence always put others in danger.

"Elena, are you okay?" Jeremy patted his sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, all good." She put on a fake smile. "I miss the old times."

"Me too." Jeremy chuckled. "No crazy vampires, no freaky hybrids. Those were the good old days."

"We can't change anything. This is our fate. We have to accept it." Elena told him.

"I understand." Jeremy nodded.

They sat together in silence, wondering what would be the aftermath of Gabrielle's spell. Jeremy wasn't sure if he could trust her but somehow Elena knew she could. She had seen truth in Gabrielle's words and pain in her eyes. All that Gabrielle endured over the decades reminded Elena of her own struggles in the past few years. They were alike yet different. They had lost the ones they love yet Elena still had people to hold onto while Gabrielle didn't. That was the only difference that set them apart.

"Elena, your phone." Jeremy handed her buzzing phone.

"Hi Stefan." Elena said.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked her.

"Yes." She murmured.

"If you don't want to do this, you can back out." He suggested.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't back out. It's not that simple." She replied.

"Okay, Damon and I will be there in a minute." He hung up.

Another minute of normality. That was all Elena was getting tonight and probably for a while till Henry was gone, finished. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wanting to live the moment to the fullest. Then she looked at Jeremy, held his hand and squeezed it, assuring him that all will be well. She then got up, picked up her jacket and walked downstairs, towards the door. The minute her hand held the knob, the doorbell rang. _Perfect timing. _She thought to herself. She opened the door and smiled at the concerned and worried faces of the Salvatores. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid, she was but she wouldn't show it. That would dampen everyone else's spirits. She turned around to see Jeremy descending the stairs. She walked out of the door with Jeremy and sat in the car. She put on her bravest face and took a sharp breath. Everything had to go well.

* * *

They finally reached the burial ground. There was something creepy about the atmosphere. It was cold and uninviting like death itself. But Elena pushed all her fears aside and walked quickly into the ruins of the building which was built on the burial ground. As she walked inside, the weird sounds and the sudden brushes of cold wind intensified. Down in the basement, she saw Bonnie and Gabrielle placing candles all around the room. On the floor lay a dusty old grimore which she assumed was Gabrielle's. When Gabrielle saw Elena a small, warm smile grew on her face. That smile lightened things up but not for long. A couple of minutes later, Damon and Stefan entered the room along with Jeremy, Elijah and Klaus. Elena scoffed on seeing Klaus. The jerk came here only to make sure his precious blood-bag would remain intact.

"Don't worry, I don't like him either." Gabrielle whispered in her ear on seeing Elena's reaction to Klaus.

"I heard that." Klaus responded.

"Exactly." Gabrielle smirked at him. Next to Klaus, she could see Elijah play a smile on his lips. Something about this one particular Original intrigued Gabrielle.

Once everything was set, Gabrielle instructed everyone to keep a considerable distance from her and Elena. Then she looked at Bonnie. Bonnie nodded.

Gabrielle picked up her grimore and took a deep breath. She flipped the dusty pages till she finally arrived on the page she wanted. She looked at Elena only to find her trembling.

"It's going to be fine." She assured Elena. And Gabrielle wished that everything would be fine. This spell was never completed in the past so Gabrielle had no idea how this would work out. _You can do it, believe in yourself._ She told herself quietly.

She closed her eyes and began chanting the Latin words. Abruptly, all the candles in the room lit up in huge flames. She continued chanting the spell, her breaths turning heavier by the minute. She stood straight, looking Elena in the eye when suddenly a big cut appeared on Elena's palm, her blood oozing from it. The same happened with Gabrielle. Their blood fell on the ground and slowly formed a huge pool of blood in the centre. From it emerged a tiny spark which advanced towards Elena. When it reached close enough to her, it burst into a huge fire, enveloping Elena in it.

"Elena!" Damon and Stefan screamed at the same time and rushed towards her. But Bonnie knew what she had to do. The Salvatores fell down almost immediately, growling in pain. Jeremy ran towards Elena only to be stopped by an invisible wall. Bonnie wasn't going to let anyone get through.

"Bonnie, stop it!" Klaus shrieked. But she just shook her head. She was going to do what she felt was right. And this was it.

Strangely though, there were no sounds of screams or panicked calls of help from Elena. It was like nothing had happened to her at all. On the other hand, Gabrielle was down on her knees, struggling to continue chanting the spell. The blood dripping from her nose was a sign that the spell was beginning to wear her out. It was a very powerful spell; it could take any witch's life in the process. No witch ever survived to complete the spell. The only advantage Gabrielle had was her increased powers due to her age. So, she was assured that she would complete the spell. But would she survive it? She had no clue. Slowly the flames which engulfed Elena started to fade away and eventually disappeared. Elena seemed alright at first, looking around at everyone. The next minute she collapsed on the floor.

The invisible wall stopping Jeremy now let him pass through. The aching pain the Salvatores felt was gone. They rushed towards Elena to see if she was fine. Jeremy looked at Gabrielle menacingly; ready to blame her for his sister's condition.

"Elena is fine. The spell worked." Gabrielle told Jeremy. "But she is vulnerable at the moment. Take her somewhere safe and keep her there till I say so." Jeremy nodded.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked Gabrielle, offering her his hand and handkerchief.

"I'm fine." She replied, wiping the blood off her nose. "I just over did it." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Bonnie." She told Bonnie who was standing in the side.

"Don't mention it." She replied.

The group of people slowly walked out of the old ruins. Damon was carrying Elena with Stefan and Jeremy by his side. Klaus walked in front of them. Bonnie gave Gabrielle a hand and Elijah walked with her side-by-side. There was something strange about the atmosphere. It wasn't cold and uninviting like before. Now, it was sort of silent and eerie. All this struck Gabrielle as a little odd. But then, the wind around them started to pick up pace. The cold chill sent a shiver down everyone's spine. They could hear the silence taunting them and a mystery creature making its way to attack. No one was familiar with what was happening but Gabrielle was. She knew her brother too well. With the last ounce of energy left in her, she sent a shattering beam of light into the darkness which struck the mystery creature and made him fall.

"You know me too well sister." Henry snarled at her.

"Good to see you too, Henry." She remarked sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought you left town." Gabrielle told Henry.

"And leave you behind with her?" Henry replied, pointing at Elena. "I knew I couldn't trust you. After all those years you spent fighting me, I knew something was off when you came to help me kill her."

"So, how is Elena doing?" Henry remarked, walking towards her. But Klaus stopped Henry in his tracks.

"Oh, I've heard about you. The hybrid. You're not quite what I expected though." Henry smirked. "If you may, I have some unfinished business to do." He placed his hand on Klaus' shoulder and pushed him aside. But Klaus was quick. He grabbed Henry's hand, twisted it and pushed him down.

"Smart move. But not smart enough. You know, I don't like it when people get in my way. Actually, I hate it. You could ask Gabrielle about it." Henry grinned. "When I didn't hesitate to kill my father, why would I even bother when I have to kill you?" He told Klaus. This made Klaus angry. No one ever dared question his authority. And Henry was challenging him. Klaus charged upon him like a hungry lion pouncing on his prey but Henry was quick. He caught Klaus and slammed him on the ground. Klaus got up in a jiffy. Elijah quickly came to his brother's aid.

"Well, it seems that each one of you cares for the other. But I don't." Henry sneered. All of a sudden, he caught hold of Jeremy, who was standing at a convenient distance and threatened to strangle him.

"Let him go, Henry. Your fight is with me not him." Gabrielle called out.

"Give me the girl and the young Gilbert here stays alive." Henry replied.

"The spell is complete, Henry. You can't kill Elena now." Gabrielle told him.

"So it doesn't matter if Jeremy is alive or not." Henry smirked. "Goodbye, Jeremy." He snapped his neck and threw Jeremy's lifeless body on the floor.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie screamed.

"So, who's next?" Henry turned around to the astonished crowd.

Klaus let out a grunt and rushed towards Henry, knocking him down. Elijah ran to Klaus and pinned Henry down.

"Damon, Stefan! Leave! Now!" Gabrielle yelled at them.

They nodded. Damon took Elena and Stefan picked up Jeremy's body and made a run for it.

"Bonnie, we have to leave now." Gabrielle insisted.

But Klaus and Elijah couldn't hold Henry down for long. Henry shoved them aside and bolted towards Gabrielle and Bonnie. However, Elijah stopped Henry in the nick of time and lured him to the woods. Klaus couldn't leave his brother alone and vanished into the woods as well.

Meanwhile, Bonnie dragged an exhausted Gabrielle to her car. They were somehow able to make it to the car without any problems. So far, so good.

"Just give me a sec." Bonnie frantically searched for her keys. Suddenly, the wind dropped. An ominous silence filled the area. They stood there, perplexed, when all of a sudden, Henry came out of the woods, smiling.

"I sure gave your boys the slip." He grinned.

Bonnie glared at him. "I guess you don't like me." He told her. Bonnie continued to stare at him, mystical words running through her head.

"Ouch." Henry held his head and cried out in pain. That gave Bonnie enough time to make an escape. She hurriedly opened the car door but a hand shut it firmly. It was Henry.

"You really don't think your petty tricks can hurt me, do you?" He snorted. He then pushed her on the ground and yanked his sister's hand, pulling her closer.

"This is going to be your last moment as human. Enjoy it." He whispered in her ear. He scanned her face, looking for any sign of terror but there was none. Only anger and disappointment. "See you in a bit." He smiled before sinking his teeth into her skin. From then on, everything went blank for Gabrielle. The whole world was spinning. Her knees were giving away and so she clung onto Henry's shirt for support. Slowly, she could feel her life going away from her. She closed her eyes, plunging into the darkness. If Henry wanted her to transition into a vampire, he would better think again. She would never complete the transition. Dying once would make it easier the second time around.

* * *

"Gabrielle." Whispered a soft voice. "Wake up."

She opened her eyes and shot up, taking in a sharp, deep breath.

"Am I in transition?" that was the first question that rang in her head.

"No." Elijah replied.

She looked around, studying her surroundings. She had no idea as to where she was.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"In a hotel in New York." He replied.

"New York?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes." He said calmly.

"What happened?" She asked.

* * *

"_No." Elijah ran towards Henry. Henry looked up, a victorious smile on his face, and left. Klaus helped Bonnie up while Elijah ran over to Gabrielle. She looked at him with drooping eyelids and knew her end was near. But Elijah wasn't going to give up that easily. He bit onto his wrist and forced some blood into her mouth. He could hear her heart beat faintly. She wasn't even breathing anymore. He just hoped that she wasn't dead._

"_Elijah, look." Klaus pointed to the gentle wiggling of Gabrielle's fingers. Her heartbeat caught its natural rhythm again. Her breathing was more evened out. Elijah smiled in delight. He gently picked her up and raced to the Salvatore boarding house._

"_Is everyone fine?" He asked as he strode into the house._

"_Yeah. Jeremy's ring brought him back to life. How is she doing?" Damon asked about Gabrielle._

"_She's alive." Klaus replied._

"_We don't have enough time. Henry will be coming for us. What do we do?" Stefan asked._

"_We have to scatter around. This way it will become harder for Henry to find us." Elijah suggested._

"_Okay, Me, Stefan and Elena will be together. Maybe Bonnie and Jeremy could go together." Damon said._

"_Alright, I'll pick Ric on the way. Come on Bonnie." Jeremy took Bonnie with him and left._

"_I'll be coming with you." Klaus told Stefan._

"_Hell no!" Damon yelled._

"_You're going to need someone to defend you incase Henry comes." Klaus reasoned._

"_Ugh. Fine!" Damon agreed._

"_I'll inform Kol and Rebekah to leave town as well." Elijah told Klaus. "And I'll keep Gabrielle with me."_

* * *

"Where is everyone, now?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know. Klaus said he'll keep in touch." Elijah told her. "How are you doing?"

"Not so good." She replied. "It's so hot." She said.

"You're having a fever." Elijah placed his hand on her forehead. "You'll get better soon."

She smiled at him softly. She felt an uneasy feeling crawling up her stomach. Her palms became sweaty. She had this nauseous feeling ever since she woke up. She quickly got up and ran towards the bathroom and puked. But this wasn't anything normal. She had puked blood.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review on your thoughts and opinions. Unfortunately, I won't be able to upload the 7****th**** chapter for the next 3-4 weeks :( , I am going on vacation! Please bear with me, thanks :D **


	7. Chapter 7

"I just got off the phone with Ric. He, Bonnie and Jeremy have left town." Damon said, sitting on the bed next to Elena.

"Why is it taking her this long?" Stefan whispered. Elena made no visible movement in the past few hours. Only her heartbeat could be heard, otherwise there was no other response.

"She'll be fine." Damon tried to be calm but he wasn't. He was dead worried for Elena and wished this horrible nightmare would be over.

"Oh, don't be so pathetic. Be glad that she's still alive." Klaus told them. Elena was alive and that was all that mattered to him.

"I should never have agreed to let you come with us in the first place." Damon snarled.

"Would that have stopped me from coming? No, so stop whining Damon." Klaus retorted.

Stefan sighed. At that moment, all he wanted was the two of them to shut up and Elena to wake up but the way things were turning, it seemed like it would take a while for either of those to happen.

* * *

Gabrielle stared in disbelief at the amount of blood she threw up. She gasped, desperately wanting to breathe the fresh air.

"_You'll never win, Gabby." _Henry's voice echoed in her head.

"You're wrong." Gabrielle fought back.

"_I'm never wrong and you know it." _He replied.

"What's happening?" Elijah asked.

She looked at him and said nothing. "I'm just feeling a little tired." She tried to put a brave face on.

"Then you must rest." Elijah picked her up and walked out.

She was surprised by Elijah's behavior. She had never expected a vampire, especially an original, to be so… _humane. _That was something about him that intrigued her from the start. He placed her on the bed and sat next to her.

"Thank you." She said feebly.

"_You're not welcome."_ Henry's evil face appeared in front of her. _"Did you honestly think that you could hide from me? It won't be long before I find you, kill all your petty friends and then kill you. You don't stand a chance against me, nobody does!"_

"I will never let you win." She retorted.

"_You're weak and puny. You have let humanity become a part of you. Come, become like me and we can rule the world together." _ Henry's voice filled her mind.

"Gabrielle, snap out of it." Elijah's words brought her back to reality.

"Henry. He's trying to get into my mind." She choked.

"You're vulnerable at the moment and he's trying to take advantage of that. You can't let him do that to you." Elijah told her.

She nodded softly. "How are you feeling now?" He asked her.

"Terrible." She replied.

"Why is this happening to you?" He asked, genuinely concerned about her.

She looked at him uneasily. She had a vague idea of what was happening but didn't want him to unnecessarily worry about her. She slightly shook her head and quickly looked the other way.

"Gabrielle," he took her hand in his, "you can trust me." He gently squeezed it.

"I'm dying." She said; still not ready to face him. "The witch spirits are making sure of it."

"What?" Now it was his turn to get shocked.

"Every spell has a certain set of rules and outcomes. The outcome of this spell was…" She trailed off.

"Was?" He asked nervously.

"I was never meant to survive this." She said in between of sobs. "But I did and now they're taking my powers away from me." "And without my powers, I'll die." She turned around and faced him, her eyes full of tears. "My life-force is bonded with my powers. This was another error of my mother's spell."

For the first time, Elijah was speechless. He had nothing to say to her. The way she wept and cried in front of him made his heart melt a little. He had no idea why but he cared a lot for her and knew he had to comfort her in some way or the other. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She placed her head on his chest and cried a little more.

"I'm not afraid of dying." She started. "But I'm afraid I won't be able to avenge my father's death, I'm afraid that Henry will get away this time too and he doesn't deserve this."

"But you won't be gone forever." Elijah tried to sound hopeful.

"I won't transition into a vampire." She looked at him defiantly.

"And I won't force you to." He calmed her down. "But if you ever change your mind, I'll always be there for you."

_Why? _Gabrielle thought to herself. _Why is he being so nice to me? Why does he seem like the only one who cares? _But she didn't ask him that verbally. _Some things are better left unsaid._

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked him.

"Anything." He replied.

"Let whatever I told you be between you and me. I don't want the others to find out." She told him.

"I give you my word." He nodded.

"Is there anything you can do to stop the spirits?" He asked her.

"No." She said sadly. "I broke my connections with them a long time ago."

"Why don't you lie down for a while? I'll get some food for you." He suggested, pulling his arms away.

"Ok." She agreed and lay down to sleep.

* * *

"We're going to Chicago?" Bonnie asked as they drove past the '_Welcome to Chicago'_ sign.

"It's safe and far away. And as we are the only ones not armed with an Original I think it's better we play safe." Alaric replied.

"Stefan gave us the keys to his apartment, we'll be staying there." Jeremy told them.

Suddenly Bonnie's phone started ringing.

"It might be Stefan or Damon checking up on us." Alaric said.

"It's an unknown number." Bonnie said.

"Don't pick it up!" Jeremy prompted.

"No. What if it's Damon or Stefan using a different number?" Alaric asked.

"I'll pick it up." Jeremy pulled the phone from Bonnie's hands. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Jeremy?" The caller asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Elijah."

"It's Elijah." Jeremy told the rest. "What happened?"

"Can I speak to Bonnie? It's important?"

Jeremy handed the phone to her. "It's for you."

"Hello." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, this is Elijah. I need your help."

"What is it?" She asked

"I need you to contact the spirits." He told her.

"Why is it so important?" She countered.

He paused for a while before he spoke. "Gabrielle's dying and I need you to contact the spirits. Will you help me or not?"

"What should I ask them?" Bonnie asked.

Elijah explained the whole thing to her while she listened carefully. After that she spoke;

"It won't be easy talking to them. Once they've made their mind it's hard to change it."

"You have to try Bonnie. If we need to get rid of Henry, we need her alive." Elijah reasoned.

"I'll do what I can but don't get your hopes too high. I'll keep you updated." She replied.

"Thank you Bonnie." He hung up.

"Anything wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Just something about a spell." Bonnie told him.

"Is it me or is it that the black sedan behind us has been following us ever since we left Mystic Falls?" Alaric asked curiously.

"Black sedans are common here, Ric." Jeremy told him.

"Hmm." Alaric agreed and looked at the rear view mirror. The car behind them had been gaining speed and was getting closer and closer...

"What the hell?" Alaric yelled. The car came in full speed and banged them from behind.

"Hold on tight." Alaric said as he tried to gain control of the car. "Is everyone alright?"

"Ric, watch out!" Bonnie yelled, pointing towards the tree in front of them. But Alaric wasn't quick enough. The car went skidding on the road and hit the huge tree in front of them. Bonnie scrambled out of the back seat and fell out. She quickly rushed towards Jeremy and pulled him out as well.

_Crack. _

"Did you hear that?" Jeremy asked Bonnie.

"Yeah I did." She looked up and yelled. "Jeremy the tree is going to fall down!"

"Oh no, we have to get Ric out." He struggled to pull him out of the driver's seat but the seat belt was jammed.

"Hurry up!" Bonnie called out.

"The seat belt is jammed." Jeremy screamed. He looked around and saw a broken glass shard. He picked it up and started ripping the seat belt off.

"Almost done." He screeched. He then tore off the remaining strands and yanked Alaric out and fell on the ground.

"Quick we have to get away." Bonnie urged and pulled them to the side. At that very moment, the tree fell on the car, crushing it into tiny pieces.

"That was close." Alaric panted.

"Guy's I don't think that was the last of our problems." Bonnie exclaimed on seeing the three men get out of the sedan.

"We're done for." Jeremy said.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for bearing with me while I was gone. And thank you for all those reviews. They have been very encouraging. So here it is, finally, the 7****th**** chapter! Hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on." Alaric pulled Bonnie and Jeremy and ran into the woods. "Hopefully, we should be able to lose them."

They ran deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Ouch!" Alaric screamed.

"What's wrong, Ric?" Jeremy ran towards him.

"I cut my leg on a twig." He winced in pain.

"Just a little more Ric." Bonnie pleaded. "We've almost got rid of them."

They turned around and saw one of the men standing in front of them. They quickly turned back only to be cornered by the second.

"You can't outrun us." A third man walked out of the shadows.

"Why are you after us? Who sent you?" Jeremy asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Henry." The man replied casually.

Bonnie looked up at the sky. Dawn was approaching and the city was soon going to be bustling with people and it would be easier for them to get lost in the crowd. If only she could buy some time…

She saw a pile of dried up leaves in a corner. She focused on that pile and closed her eyes. The leaves caught fire which spread around the three vampires, enclosing them in a circle.

"Come on." She called out for the others and ran as fast as she could. The spell would wear out soon and they needed to get to the other end of the highway. They were almost there when she bumped and fell on a mystery creature.

"Why, Hello love." The person said in a thick British accent.

Bonnie hastily got off him and glanced at him. "Aren't you Elijah's brother?"

"Kol Mikaelson." He held his hand out. She stood still on her place. "No. Never mind." He shook his head. "If you don't mind, may I ask what you're doing here?"

"We're fleeing." Jeremy said, a matter-of-factly.

"I can see that. I meant, what are you doing here? In Chicago? Rebekah and I had chosen this place." "Exclusively for us." He added.

"Well, I'm sorry but last time I checked Chicago still belonged to the United States and not a bunch of Originals." Alaric smirked.

"Enough. We don't have time for your bickering. We can do that if we stay alive." Bonnie interrupted.

"The lady talks sense. I like you." Kol pointed at Bonnie.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow up.

"What can I do for you?" Kol asked Bonnie, flashing out his pearly whites.

"We would really appreciate if you could help us escape those vampires chasing us." Bonnie tried to be nice.

"Why escape when you can get rid of them?" Kol smirked. "Where are they?"

"There." She pointed at the two men coming towards them.

"Give them to us." The men demanded.

Kol seemed to think for a while. "No, I don't think so."

The two vampires rushed towards Kol to attack. When they came closer, Kol stuck both his hands in their chests and ripped their hearts out. The third vampire watched from a distance and fled the scene.

"I always wanted to do this." Kol grinned as he threw the hearts down. "Now I know why this is Elijah's favorite move."

"Thank you." Bonnie told him.

"You're always welcome." Kol took her hand and kissed it.

"Yeah, she gets it." Jeremy uneasily said.

"One piece of advice, love." Kol whispered in Bonnie's ear. "You're boyfriend is being a little too possessive. Tone him down or better yet, choose another." He teased.

"Sorry to break your bubble but I'm already spoken for." She rejected him.

"Fine." Kol pouted. "I'll just have to find another beauty." He turned around to leave when Alaric stopped him. "What?"

"As crazy as this may sound," Alaric started, looking at Bonnie and Jeremy. "If Henry is really after us, we need to be up on our guard."

"What do you suggest?" Jeremy asked.

Alaric looked hesitantly at Kol.

"No way!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice." Alaric told him.

"Alright." Jeremy gave in.

"Hey! Nobody asked me if I don't mind." Kol exclaimed.

"Well do you?" Alaric asked.

Kol looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Look, we need to look after each other. If we are divided, we're only making it easier for Henry to get to us." Bonnie tried to make them understand.

There was a long silence. Kol, then, slowly headed towards the highway. The rest looked at each other sadly.

"Are you planning to come or are you going to be standing there the entire day?" Kol called over his back.

"We're right behind you." Alaric smiled and they followed him.

* * *

Gabrielle groaned as she woke up. She felt like her skin was on fire. She slowly crept out of bed and limped towards the living room. She stopped at the doorway, leaning against the wall.

"Good Morning." Elijah said, keeping the newspaper down.

"Morning." She replied in a raspy voice as she slowly started walking towards him.

"I can walk on my own." She said on seeing Elijah get up to help her. She fumbled and plopped herself on the sofa next to him.

"How are you doing today?" Elijah asked with a smile.

"Oh, the usual." She replied with a chuckle. "Nausea, weakness and High fever."

"High fever?" Elijah asked curiously. He placed his hand on her forehead. "It wasn't like this yesterday."

She simply shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine."

"By fine, if you mean that a high fever is completely normal, than yes, you're fine." He chuckled.

"And if having a killer brother on the loose and having to spend my last days with an Original are acceptable, than yes, my life is perfect." She grinned.

"You're making it sound like staying with me is a bad idea." He raised his eyebrow.

"No, I didn't mean that." She tried to clarify. "You're not like any of the other vampires I've met. You're… _different_."

"Different?" He asked.

"Yes, different, in a nice way though. You care about people, your family, and your humanity. I don't think I'll ever meet anyone like you." She smiled at him.

"How are you so relaxed when you know you're going to die?" He asked.

"I don't want to be worrying about my death till it comes. Like I said, I'm not scared. I just wish I had more time." She glanced at him.

They stared into each other's eyes, holding an intimate gaze. Elijah wondered if Bonnie had done what he had asked while Gabrielle wished to have more time to kill Henry and possibly get to know Elijah more. Involuntarily, Elijah took her hand and kissed it gently. Gabrielle smiled softly and looked down. A tear rolled off her cheek. It had been a while since someone cared for her. Especially a stranger. Elijah saw the teardrop fall on the ground. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. He then gently wiped away the tears with his finger. It was probably the closest they ever got to each other.

But Elijah's phone had to ruin the moment.

"Yes?" Elijah answered, a little agitated at whoever ruined the moment.

"What the hell is that witch of yours doing?" Damon blasted.

"What do you mean?" Elijah questioned.

"Elena's been unconscious for a day now." Damon yelled.

"She's need time to recuperate." Gabrielle told Elijah.

"Recuperate? And how long will that take?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Gabrielle responded.

"Well, I can't wait anymore. I'm going to wake her up now." Damon said.

"Don't. If you do, you might kill her. Just give her some time." Gabrielle said, trying to calm Damon down.

"Okay. By the way, what's up with your voice?" Damon asked, surprised by its raspy tone.

"Just a little sore throat." She answered

"Hmm. Get well soon, witchy. We need you all geared up for the big day." Damon hung up.

"Yeah." Gabrielle mumbled.

* * *

"Kol, what took you so long?" Rebekah screamed as she heard the door open. "Did you get something to eat?" She asked as he entered the room.

"As a matter of fact, I did." He pointed towards Bonnie, Alaric and Jeremy as they entered the room.

Rebekah was startled. "You have some serious explaining to do, brother."

"You asked me to get us a snack and there you go, I got us a three-course meal." Kol grinned.

"Oh, just keep your pathetic jokes to yourself." She sneered. "Why are you here?" She asked the trio.

"Henry is after us and Kol offered to take us with him." Alaric explained.

Rebekah looked at Kol angrily. For her, making sure Kol wouldn't do anything stupid was a huge burden. And now they come along, asking for help.

Kol slumped on the chair with his feet on the coffee table.

"Oh, 'Bekah stop pouting. You don't want to be uglier than you already are."

Rebekah fumed. She kicked Kol's feet off the table.

"If you have problems with me, you should have gone with either Nik or Elijah." Kol pretended to look offended.

"Elena is with Nik. I would never go for that very reason." She retorted.

"And Elijah? He left with that gorgeous witch. I'm sure you wouldn't have had a problem with her." Kol mentioned.

"Are you feeling jealous that Elijah got the lovely lady? Afraid of the competition from your older brother?" Rebekah smirked.

"There is no competition 'Bekah. I can get any girl I want." Kol stood up and challenged his sister.

"Oh really?" Rebekah asked.

"Ahem." Alaric cleared his throat to make their presence known to the bickering Originals.

"Where are your manners 'Bekah? Show our guests their rooms." Kol said, looking at their _guests._

"Follow me." She said bitterly and started walking upstairs.

"Be nice, sister. Hospitality counts." Kol called out.

"Shut up, Kol." Rebekah screamed from upstairs.

Kol let out a low laugh. He loved doing this to Rebekah.

* * *

"Marcus, did you get the boy?" Henry asked as he and the third vampire, Marcus, stood on the Wickery Bridge.

"What actually happened was…" He started but Henry cut him off.

"Yes or No?" Henry asked again, sternly.

"No." He said feebly.

Henry cursed under his breath. "Where are Peter and John?"

"They're dead. The Original killed them." Marcus replied.

"Original?" Henry asked. "That's impossible."

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes."

"They left alone. No Original went with them." Henry said.

"He was there. And he ripped their hearts out." Marcus said sadly.

Henry glanced at him and then moved quickly, sticking his hand inside Marcus' chest, his hands around his heart.

"I asked you do to one simple thing; bring me that boy, Elena's brother, and you failed in that as well."

"Please pardon me. I promise I won't make any other mistake from here on." Marcus pleaded.

"Now, when I look at you, all I can think about is how you managed to fail in the easiest task I ever gave you. What do I do? Kill you and wipe out an embarrassment on my name or keep you alive and see this failure every day?" Henry asked.

"Please." Marcus choked.

"I don't have place for losers." Henry ripped his heart out without any hesitation. He then threw the body off the bridge.

He put his hand in his pocket and reached for the phone. He dialed a number and waited.

"Hello?" A voice said from the other side.

"Ben?" Henry asked.

"Yes, sir." Ben replied.

"Get the boys ready. We're going for a little road trip." Henry grinned evilly.

* * *

**A/N: 8****th**** Chapter up! Please review and let me know what you think :D**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie sat on her chair as she watched Jeremy strategically place candles all around the room. Alaric was downstairs, sleeping off last night's incident and the Rebekah and Kol had gone out hunting. They hadn't informed anyone that they were staying with the Originals. They didn't want the others to unnecessarily worry about them.

"Ready when you are." Jeremy proclaimed as he finished lighting the last of the candles.

"You know what to do right?" She asked, slightly trembling. It wasn't the most pleasurable of experiences of having a spirit possess your body.

"When the spirit possesses you, I have to ask her if there is a way to save Gabrielle." Jeremy said intently.

Bonnie nodded. "We can do this." She assured him. She then closed her eyes and concentrated on calling one spirit she knew she could trust: Emily. She was certain that Emily would understand and find a way to help them out.

The candles lit up in a furious flare, their flames reached as high as the ceiling. All the windows banged open and kept slamming against the wall. Jeremy could hear voices echoing around the room. The spirits had heard them.

Bonnie opened her eyes, staring at Jeremy, waiting for him to speak.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy was unsure of whether it had worked.

"Emily." She announced. Jeremy let out a sigh of relief.

"I have a question for you." Jeremy told her.

"Is it really from you or are you doing it on the bidding of the Original vampire?" Her voice remained monotonous.

"Is there anyway-"Emily cut him off.

"To save Gabrielle?"

Jeremy nodded.

"I'm afraid not." She replied.

"Please, we need her to kill Henry." Jeremy pleaded.

"This isn't your fight. You don't have to get involved in this." She explained.

"To hell with it!" Jeremy got up and pushed his chair back. "That maniac is after my sister. It _is _my fight."

Emily took a deep breath. "The spirits are conflicted. They don't know which choice to make."

"They have to make the right one, saving Gabrielle." Jeremy urged.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do." She slowly closed her eyes again.

"No." Jeremy said feebly. He could see the only possibility of saving his sister slipping away.

Bonnie gasped. "What happened? Did she agree?" She asked hurriedly.

"It's over Bonnie." Jeremy shook his head. "We can't stop Henry now."

* * *

Elijah peered from the doorway at the sleeping figure lying on the bed. Gabrielle hadn't stirred from her place in the past couple of days and that got him really worried.

"Are you going to be standing there all day?" A sleepy voice called out.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Your cologne." She chuckled. "It's got a really strong smell."

He sat down right next to her and slowly lifted her up, trying to get her to sit up. But she found it difficult to sit straight and slumped into his arms.

"I hope you don't mind." She asked, as tried to lift her face, struggling to look at him.

"No, I don't." He replied, slowly running his fingers through her dark brown hair.

"Well, I guess I can go on like this for the last few hours of my life."

"Ssh. Don't say that." Elijah placed his finger on her lips. She let out a silent gasp.

"Let's talk about something else." He suggested.

"Like?"

"Was there something that you really wanted to do?"

"A lot of things." She replied.

"Tell me one." Elijah urged her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe I want to spend my time getting to know you." He shrugged.

"Okay, here goes nothing." She sighed. "This may sound cheesy, but I always wanted to kiss the one I love in the rain and then stroll down at the shore of a beach with him."

"You sound like a hopeless romantic." He said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She grinned.

"Why don't you take a short nap?" He asked her.

"I've been sleeping the whole day." She argued.

"Please." He pleaded.

"Okay." She gave in and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_She found herself standing on a white, sandy beach with the waves crashing against the shore. It was dusk and the sun was halfway down, lighting the sky in a beautiful orange hue. She sat down, the hem of her long, white dress drifting in the water. She took a deep breath and smiled. She didn't feel sick nor did she fell weak. She felt… herself. _

"_Enjoying yourself?" A silky voice floated in the air. She turned around and saw Elijah, smartly dressed in a blue suit, peering at her with a triumphant grin on his face._

"_Thank you." She said gratefully._

"_It's the least I could do." He replied, walking up to her. She stood up and faced him. For once, in centuries, she felt that she could just relax, even if it was just in the dream he was giving her. All the years she spent, fighting, running, hiding was all finally over. And she didn't want to leave with any regrets. _

"_Walk with me?" Elijah asked, holding out his hand. She nodded and placed her hand in his as they strolled down the shore of the beach. He had rightfully called her a hopeless romantic because she was one. She never had time for love and wished she could feel it once before leaving. She glanced at Elijah who looked like he certainly was enjoying his stroll._

_A gust of wind blew her dark-brown, chestnut hair flying in the wind. A small strand of hair blew on her face. She was just about to pull it behind when Elijah reached his hand out and softly tucked it behind her ear. She smiled at him but if she knew better, she was blushing. Elijah noticed it too. Her face had turned a bright shade of red and he had found that really cute. But he didn't mention a word. Suddenly a drop of water fell on Gabrielle's head. It was soon followed by another drop, and then another till it started raining. The steadily falling, peaceful rain soaked both, Elijah and Gabrielle, in it while she smirked._

"_Really?" She asked, giggling._

"_You asked for it." Elijah said._

"_I didn't." She playfully slapped his hand while he grinned at her._

"_I know I'm not completely fulfilling your wish but I made an effort." He said sincerely._

"_And I appreciate that."_

"_How about a dance?" He asked._

"_In the rain?"_

"_Why are you so shy? Afraid you'll turn out to be a bad dancer?" He chuckled._

"_I'm not." She said defensively. She placed her hands on his shoulder as his hands slipped onto her lower back, holding her by the waist. They gently started to sway to the silent music of the waves against the shores. Elijah felt drawn towards her. To be honest, he found her attractive when he first laid eyes on her and then began to care for her. And for a reason unknown to him, he didn't know how to stop. They weren't going to have anything real anyway, she was dying. But that effect, that pull towards her, was something uncontrollable. Maybe he had a thing for her. Maybe not. Maybe he was falling in love with her… no, not love. It would be too soon to call it that. Maybe mere attraction was the best word._

"_You know, you shouldn't be doing this." She spoke after a while._

"_Why not?"_

_She took a deep breath and sighed. "I really appreciate what you're doing for me but…"_

"_But?"_

"_I've been alone for years. And it has always been that way. I have only lived for revenge. Nothing else. I have had nothing to gain from that and nothing to lose. So I could leave it all behind without any regrets. But now, you're giving me a reason to regret leaving."_

"_I'm not giving you a reason to regret." He said, knowing that she was referring to him. "I'm just letting you know that there is someone who wants to be there for you." He added._

"_I could take it that way." She chuckled._

Elijah heard his phone vibrating on the table in the other room. He slowly got up and strode to the other room. He picked his phone up. It was Bonnie. He took his phone and walked out of the hotel room.

"Yes, Bonnie?" He asked.

"Elijah, I did what you asked me to." Bonnie said.

"And?"

"How's Gabrielle doing?" Bonnie quickly changed the topic, trying to hide her failure.

"Not well. Now tell me what happened?" He asked intently.

"There is no way." She said her voice breaking.

"What do you mean there is no way?" Elijah asked even though he knew what she meant.

"The spirits wouldn't find a way. I'm sorry." Bonnie said apologetically.

Elijah hung up and slipped the phone in his pocket. Angrily, he punched the nearby wall causing it to dent on one side. He wasn't going to let her die. She was important. He needed her to kill Henry, protect his family and maybe, just maybe, he needed her for _himself. _He had saved her once from death and he could and would do it again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**I know it's been a long hiatus but you can blame it on lack of inspiration! :P**

**I'll try to be regular in updating but with all that's going on in school…screw it! I'll still update!**

**So, how's the Elijah and Gabrielle romance coming along? And any suggestions? I'll gladly accept them! :D**

**And if you could be ever so kind, then please, pretty please, check out my new story called 'Forbidden Love.'**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Stefan stared out of the window, watching over the cows grazing on the meadows from their country house just outside Houston. It had been awfully silent, not like he didn't appreciate it. It was nice to just have some time off, some time to think and just for once be _normal, _without having to worry about the crazy hybrid behind his girl or the psychopath original trying to kill her. But that was all too much to ask for. His glance then turned towards Elena, lying on the bed. She hadn't stirred in days and as much as he wanted to wake her up, he had to also remember what Gabrielle told him. He sighed and sat back, waiting for Damon and Klaus to return from their blood raid.

"Stefan." A voice choked.

"Elena?" He turned around, his eyes widening in shock. There she was, sitting up on the bed and rubbing her eyes. A small smile to begin with, his face was then lit up with a huge grin. He ran towards her and hugged her tightly; planting small kisses on her forehead. He then pulled back and gazed into her eyes as she returned his gaze. And in the next second, he crashed his lips onto hers, pulling her in for one rough yet passionate kiss which she returned with equal passion.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he pulled back to breath in some air.

"Good." She nodded. She then looked around the room as if her eyes were searching for someone. "Where is Jeremy? Or Bonnie? Or even Ric for that matter?"

"Don't worry." He assured. "They're all together and safe."

"And Damon?"

"Damon went out to get something for us. He and Klaus should be back soon."

"Klaus?" She said, her tone definitely not expressing any emotion of happiness, only hostility.

"We need him, just in case Henry found us."

"Okay." She sighed. "How long have I been out?"

"A week and half. And when Damon spoke to Gabrielle, she said you would be completely fine." He said, his hands cupping her face. "Why don't you freshen up?" He asked. She nodded slightly. She got up and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

"Oh, and Stefan…" She said as she stood at the bathroom foyer.

"Yes, Elena?"

"I love you." She grinned.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Well, this is boring." Kol said as he shook the liquor bottle upside down, the last few drops dripping out of the bottle.

Rebekah raised her head up from the crossword puzzle she had been doing the whole morning. "These puzzles just keep getting more and more uninspiring." She sighed.

"Maybe it's just your brain getting smaller and smaller." Kol snickered.

Rebekah grunted and threw the pencil at him. Kol, however, caught it right before it went through his chest. "Real mature, Bekah." He rolled his eyes and threw it on the ground.

"Can you guys go one day without arguing?" Jeremy sighed.

"No!" The Original siblings said in unison.

"This sucks." Jeremy scowled.

"Then you're welcome to walk out of that door." Kol told Jeremy, pointing at the door.

"Jeremy didn't mean that." Alaric quickly cut in. The last thing he wanted was Kol kicking them out.

"Yeah, Whatever." Jeremy scoffed. He placed his shoulder on Bonnie, who had been sitting on the couch since the morning, not saying a word to anyone. Jeremy knew why she was like this. She was upset that she had failed _everyone. _He tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault but she just wouldn't listen.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah cocked her head towards Bonnie's direction.

"As if you care." Bonnie mumbled.

"I don't. But you're depressed. And that's making everyone depressed." Rebekah said with a smug grin on her face.

"If there is one reason why anyone should ever get depressed is because they saw your face." Kol smirked. "Look at poor me; I've been doing it for centuries."

"Kol… You…." Rebekah fumed.

"Maybe we should go for a walk; I'll buy you a drink." Alaric urged Kol, pulling his arm.

"Well, it could be a lot better than this." Kol got, straightening the crumples on his shirt. Then he pointed towards the door. "Shall we?"

Alaric nodded and walked out. Kol followed him and shut the door behind them.

"Good riddance." Rebekah huffed.

* * *

Gabrielle sat up, her head resting on the bed headboard. Her fingers were tracing the markings she made on her grimore years ago. She then flipped the dusty pages of the book and her eyes fell on a small, handmade portrait of her family from happier times. She picked it up and kept it under her pillow. She wanted to have it with her till her end. She closed her eyes, trying to feel the magic left in her body for one last time. She was going to miss it.

_Maybe I could give the grimore to Bonnie. At least it would go in good hands. _She thought to herself.

Suddenly the door creaked open. She shut the grimore and placed it on the table.

"Elijah?" She called out, thinking that it would be him. But there was no answer, so she let it be.

The she heard a glass crash onto the floor. "Hello?" She called out once again. In response, the windows smashed open, a gust of violent wind entering inside.

_Gabrielle. _A soft voice called her name. But she ignored it. _Gabrielle. _It called out, this time urging her to face it. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and then opened it, hoping that her '_hallucinations' _would die away. But when she opened them she got the shock of her life.

In front of her stood a woman, dressed in the garbs of the 15th century. Her hair was disheveled and her hazel eyes radiated warmth. A warmth Gabrielle knew too well. It could come only from one person…

"Mother?" She asked, her eyes widening in shock. The women smiled and nodded. "How?"

"I had to deliver an important message to you… from the witch spirits."

"What is it?"

"You should know Gabrielle, that the spirits were divided when Bonnie requested to save your life. But after much deliberation, we all had come to one unanimous decision- To grant you your powers."

"Are you serious?" Gabrielle asked, unable to process what was happening around her.

"Yes, dear." Her mother nodded. "But they have a condition. Only if you agree do you get your powers."

"And what do they want from me?"

"That is something I do not know. So, do you agree?"

"Yes." Gabrielle replied after much thought. She knew it was risky agreeing to this condition because the spirits were known for all their malicious conditions and favors and Gabrielle knew she was going to regret this. But she had no choice. She had to do this. She had to kill Henry. She had to avenge her father.

"You'll get your powers soon." Her mother assured. "Do what you have to, Gabby."

"I will." Gabrielle replied. Then something hit her. "Did you say that Bonnie contacted the spirits?"

"Yes."

"But how did she know?" Gabrielle questioned.

"You and I both know the answer to that question." Her mother replied. Gabrielle knew who she was referring to- Elijah. She decided not to mention it to him but then realized that the question would keep pricking her for the rest of her life. But she couldn't ask him directly. "Why would he do something like that?" She asked. The answer was obvious, to protect his family. But that didn't sound that convincing.

"You're in good hands, Gabrielle. Things will change for you from now on. You will get the happiness you deserve. I know you will." Her mother smiled as her form slowly started to dissipate into the air.

"Wait, mother." Gabrielle called out. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Take care dear." Her mother said and slowly vanished. For a minute, she sat still, wondering if this was all just dream. But then she quickly snapped out of it when Elijah's voice echoed through the corridor.

"What was all that noise?" He walked into the room with a book in his hand. If it all really had happened and she hadn't been imagining then it meant only one thing. She had got her powers back but only a test could tell. Her eyes were fixed on the book in Elijah's hand. Immediately it flew out of his hand, levitated in the air and then fell on her lap. She just stared miraculously at the book. Her magic had worked. And she had no difficulty in doing so. She was back to normal.

"Did you just-"

"I got my powers back." She said in disbelief. Then she exclaimed, "I got my powers back Elijah."

Elijah was still dumbfounded by what happened. His eyes moved from Gabrielle to the book and back to her. She got out of the bed and pulled Elijah into a hug, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. He slowly placed one arm around her waist with the other running through her strands of hair.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"What for?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. Weren't you the one who asked Bonnie to contact the spirits?" She pulled back, although still in his arms as she looked him in the eye.

"Yes." Elijah nodded. He had no other reply. She pulled him in for another quick hug and grinned, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Gabrielle. Always are." He said as he moved back. Her face was lit up in a way he hadn't seen before. She was extremely happy. And he could see that.

* * *

"Is this the house?" Henry asked his right hand, Ben.

"Yes sir. I spotted the original brother and the vampire hunter leaving the house an hour back which leaves us with the sister, the witch and the boy."

"That's good. We'll easily overpower them." Henry snickered.

* * *

Rebekah peered out of the window idly. All this waiting and silence was driving her crazy. She wasn't one who would sit down and let things unfold. She was hasty and impatient and wanted things to happen then and there. She had had her way most of the times but this time, Klaus wanted her to lay low and wait. But that's what she hated… _waiting._

She heard hushed noises coming from outside. They were extremely silent and hard for her to make out. She strained her ears little more clearly.

"_Be wary of the sister. She may be stronger then she looks. The witch won't be much of a problem. And I want it to be quick. We just grab the boy and leave."_

Rebekah gasped. Someone was coming to get them. And that someone had to be Henry. She ran upstairs to Bonnie's room and burst open the door.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked on seeing Rebekah. Rebekah took a deep breath and collected herself. She knew that Henry could hear them. They had to keep silence.

She pulled out her phone and started punching in the letters while Jeremy and Bonnie glanced at her curiously. She then handed over the phone to Bonnie. It read,

_I think we might be in trouble. Don't say a word and follow me quietly._

Bonnie looked up and nodded. They then followed Rebekah downstairs to the basement.

"Don't make a sound. They're after Jeremy." Rebekah said, looking at Bonnie and then Jeremy. Jeremy was stunned.

"Why me?"

"They're trying to lure Elena out." Bonnie mumbled. "If Elena thinks you're in trouble then she would come out of hiding, making it easier for Henry to kill her."

"And that is why I need you to stay here." Rebekah explained. "I'll try contacting Alaric and Kol as well. We will need all the help we can get."

After making sure Bonnie and Jeremy would be fine downstairs, Rebekah slowly walked upstairs, her heart racing faster by the minute. It all was on her now, to protect Jeremy and Bonnie.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and started texting Kol when she heard a knock on the door. Walking towards it, her trembling hands on the door knob, she opened the door, wishing it would be either Kol or Alaric.

"Surprise." Henry snickered. Before she could react he pinned her against the wall. "Go find the boy." He yelled. She kicked him off her and got back on her feet. She then headed towards the group of vampires scavenging the house. Some heads rolled, some hearts lay on the floor after being ripped out of their chests. She rushed towards the men entering the basement and stopped them in their path.

"You're not going anywhere." She exclaimed.

"Oh yes they are." A pair of strong hands clutched her head and snapped her neck.

Bonnie gasped as she saw Rebekah's lifeless body fall on the ground. Jeremy clutched her hand tightly and soothingly rubbed her back.

"They're here. I can smell them." Henry said as he turned his attention into the dingy, dusty basement. His eyes scanned the room, looking for any signs of life. After a minute, Bonnie and Jeremy heard the footsteps becoming fainter and fainter. They waited a little longer before they concluded that Henry had left the room.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked as Bonnie started to move from their position.

"I have to see how Rebekah's doing." She said urgently. She got up and started walking towards Rebekah's body with Jeremy right behind her.

"I guess she'll be fine." Bonnie said, kneeling down next to Rebekah. "Right Jeremy?" She turned around to face him but he wasn't there. "Jeremy?" Bonnie called out, panicking. But the only sound heard was of the wind blowing through an open window.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! **

**Another long gap! Sorry! Had my semester exams and no virtual access to the computer :/**

**So what do you think of this chapter? Was it good?**

**And if you want a faster update, please review. It would mean a lot.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
